Project Summary The Society for Investigative Dermatology (SID) was founded in 1937 as a nonprofit professional organization. Its mission, `To advance and promote the sciences relevant to skin health and disease through education, advocacy, and scholarly exchange of scientific information.' An important component of this mission is to ensure there is an adequate pipeline of educators and researchers to foster the next generation. Over the past few decades, there is a notable shortage of Academic Dermatologists in the United States. There are currently 127 ACGME accredited Dermatology residency programs in the United States, varying in size and research facilities. A relatively small percentage of graduating residents indicate an interest in academic medicine, teaching the next generation, and the protected time that comes with it. There is growing concern about the declining number of graduating dermatology residents entering academic medicine, posing a threat to the training of dermatologists who are required to treat the nearly one third of the US population which will suffer from skin disease at some point in time. Members of the Society for Investigative Dermatology (SID) represent a significant percentage of U.S. dermatology faculty. The organization is uniquely suited to address the problem given the access to both faculty and resident physicians. The SID mission and that of the National Institute of Arthritis and Musculoskeletal and Skin Diseases (NIAMS) are largely overlapping. Both are committed to supporting skin disease research and training basic and clinical investigators. The two organizations have a vested interest in reversing the trend as major stakeholders in maintaining a pipeline of dermatological educators and researchers. In order to leverage potential synergy in the missions of the SID and NIAMS, the concept of the Resident Retreat was developed. The SID Retreat for Future Academicians is an annual conference presented by the Society for Investigative Dermatology (SID) for a select group of first-year dermatology residents who have expressed an interest in pursuing a career in academics. The program tests the hypothesis that early and sustained exposure to like-minded residents, graduate students, post-docs and seasoned faculty will have a positive effect on a decision to follow the career path into academia. To achieve our goals, we plan to expand upon the format utilized over the past 16 years, which included discussions of grant writing, finding mentors, negotiating a job (and protected time), economics, work-life balance, developing an interest area, integrating academics into dermatologic specialties and finding funding. These themes have been very well received, but do not address how physician scientists create collaborative liaisons with PhD scientists to bring new knowledge into the field of Dermatology. We believe that this multidisciplinary approach is an important aspect of building scientific opportunity to improve our field, and is a core value of the SID. This modified format also positions the Resident Retreat as a venue to help attract the PhD community to the field of skin biology.